Timeline (Community Scenario)
2016 * 8 November: '''Donald Trump wins the US Presidential Election against Hillary Clinton and Gary Johnson. * '''12 December: '''ISIS loses all territory, however, it is still a big terrorist organization. The US begins withdrawal of troops from Syria and Iraq. * '''20 December: '''Minor skirmishes in the Syrian Civil War between Russian and NATO troops lead to all time high tensions. 2017 * '''29 January: '''The Iran Deal and Obamacare are repealed. * '''12 February: '''Construction begins on the wall bordering Mexico despite numerous protests. * '''27 February: '''North Korea successfully tests a ballistic missile in the Pacific Ocean. It lands 188 km from the Antarctic shore. * '''28 February: '''Sanctions against North Korea are tightened. The US starts deploying anti-nuclear defenses and raises its nuclear alert to DEFCON 4. * '''4 April: '''A terrorist attack on Paris was carried out, with multiple strong bombs going off in the support struts of the Eiffel Tower, in several places in the Louvre, and on several Parisian streets. 4,127 people were killed, making it the biggest terrorist attack on French soil. ISIS claims responsibility. * '''28 April: '''The Syrian Civil War is over, with Northern Syria becoming Kurdistan, but Basher Al-Assad staying in power. NATO countries and Russia give aid to Syria and Iraq for recovery. * '''18 May: '''After several terrorist attacks occur in France, President Francois Hollande declares martial law, and starts detaining any suspected terrorist. Most of these suspected terrorists are innocent, and they are interrogated for days in bad conditions. * '''21 May: '''The US holds peace talks with Russia to calm down tensions left over from the Syrian Civil War. * '''6 June: '''After Greek debt was not paid, Greece leaves the EU. * '''31 July: '''The US starts deporting illegal immigrants. * '''1 August: '''Mass protests erupt in the southern US states, against deportation of illegal immigrants. Certain areas of Texas and New Mexico have even threatened to secede from the US as the United States of Aztlan if the deportation does not stop. However, the protests are put down. * '''7 August: '''The Mexican Civil War begins, between the Mexican Government and the United Mexican Cartel, which comprises of all existing drug cartels merged together. * '''1 September: '''Mexican refugees start flooding into the US. * '''7 September: '''The Mexican Civil War escalates, and fighting spreads across the border into Guatemala, Belize, and The US despite the border wall. This prompts the Second Mexican-American War after Mexican drones get off course and accidentally bomb several border buildings in El Paso, killing 147 American Citizens. * '''13 September: '''American forces storm Mexican border cities, and a cease-fire is put in effect by Government and Cartel forces to stall American advancements into Mexico. France and Germany begin heavy airstrikes on ISIS encampments. * '''23 September: '''American forces cut off Baja California from the rest of Mexico. North Korea sees that America is tied up with this war, and begins shelling South Korea, but American cyber-warfare changes a transmission to make North Korean Forces begin shelling China, prompting China to declare war on North Korea, as with South Korea and Japan. * '''6 October: Chinese and South Korean troops make a swift advance in North Korea. As a last resort effort, North Korea nukes Seoul, Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Beijing, Shanghai, Guangzhou, Taipei, Hong Kong, Honolulu, San Fransisco, Los Angeles, Seattle, New York and Washington DC. The total death toll is 183 million. *'7 October:' Anti-nuclear bomb protests erupt all across the world, some of them violent. The UN decrees that all nuclear bombs must be dismantled, and if a country does not dismantle them, they will face heavy sanctions. *'10 October:' North Korea and the Cartel sign a treaty of alliance. *'15 October:' India seeing this as a chance to take it's claimed Chinese territory, signs a treaty of alliance between North Korea and the Cartel. India also sends nuclear warheads to the Cartel as a sign of alliance. *'16 October:' Pakistan declares war on India and fires nuclear warheads at Mumbai, New Delhi and Kolkata. Pakistan also send troops to the Kashmir region. Category:2017